


The Mob Wife vs The Pakhan's Former Lover

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Car Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri discovers that Victor was once engaged. And oh, does that rile him up.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 74
Kudos: 425





	The Mob Wife vs The Pakhan's Former Lover

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY YALL WELCOME BACK TO FEMME FATALE MOB WIFE YUURI! This chapter was done surprisingly fast, and I'm so so happy with the outcome! This time, we get to see a jealous, possessive side of Yuuri, alongside the epitome of badassery hehe. As usual this is unbetad so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know!
> 
> I've been beginning to lose a bit of confidence in this series over the last two or three parts... maybe it's what I'm writing or something but they didn't do anywhere near as well as the first 4 parts. So if there's something you want to see please let me know? And I'll try my best to make it happen! If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it really helps me out! 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on Discord [here](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA), I post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri was not one to be jealous. Nor is he normally one to be digging up news articles about his husband. But curiosity killed the cat. Of course, Yuuri hasn’t always been by Victor’s side, and he doesn’t know everything about Victor’s past. Yuuri treated it as a great opportunity to see what his husband used to be like. And as a respectable CEO of a luxury dog clothing company, it was inevitable that a lot of people would write and publish articles about Victor.

Now, Yuuri _was not_ a jealous person.

He never has been.

Not until he stumbled upon a photograph from four years ago, one in which his dearest husband had another woman clinging to his arm. Red, hot anger coursed through Yuuri’s body. One Anna Ivanova clinging to the arm of his husband. Yuuri gripped his phone hard as his brows creased with anger. Victor had never mentioned her before. Though Yuuri supposed that he’d never asked. 

Oddly enough though, Yuuri could not find anything about her outside of her time with Victor. Yuuri’s flicker of jealousy began to dim until he saw the word _‘engaged’._ Or more specifically, the sentence _‘Anatolyevich-Nikiforov CEO Victor Nikiforov to be wed to partner of three years Anna Ivanova’._ Oh, _now_ Yuuri was angry. Getting off the bed, he sauntered to Victor’s office. 

Victor was working through the stack of paperwork when the office door swung open so hard it almost startled Victor. His head jerked up to see Yuuri, not only looking… sinfully dark, but smelling like sour fruits-- _jealousy._ Victor’s brow creased. What was he jealous of? 

“Baby?” He called. “Is everything okay?” He stood up and came around the desk, perching on the edge of the desk as Yuuri came closer. Yuuri slotted his leg between Victor’s thighs, leaning in impossibly close to Victor’s ear as Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, covered only by a sheer baby doll. Yuuri’s lips brushed his ear. 

“Who is Anna Ivanova?” He asked, tone low and dangerous as a shiver flew down Victor’s spine. His breath caught at the sudden mention of his ex-lover tumbling from Yuuri’s lips. How did Yuuri even know about her? Not that Victor had intended to hide that from him, but former lovers have just never come up in conversation. Well, until today, that was.

“Huh? Anna? Just an ex, why?” Victor asked back as his hands roamed to Yuuri’s round hips, feeling Yuuri’s possessive grip on his shoulders as the saturated sent of sour fruit filled his nose. 

_“Just_ an ex?” Yuuri’s tone was cautionary, a tone that said _‘answer correctly, Vitya,’._ Honestly, it was endearing. Sweet. Victor had never known Yuuri to be the jealous type. He was always the kind of person who would wear what he had with pride, show off his husband and say _‘fuck yeah, this man is mine’._ So to see a new side, a jealous side of Yuuri was a surprise, but a surprise Victor found great satisfaction in. Because it meant that Yuuri would fight tooth and nail for him. Not that he wouldn't anyway, but physically having that confirmation was ever so satisfying.

“We were engaged for a short while.” Yuuri’s lips quirked up in a smile, feeling somewhat proud of the fact that he got to marry Victor and… well… she didn’t.

“Who broke it off?”

“I did.” Victor smiled as Yuuri’s sour scent began to dissipate, jealousy beginning to simmer down. 

“Why?” 

“I didn’t think I could trust her if she ever found out about my underground business.” Yuuri huffed and smiled again. Victor _trusts_ him more than he ever trusted her, and it was doing nothing but stroke his ego. “And I guess I just didn’t want to be with her anymore. What’s with the third degree?” Chuckled Victor as he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s exposed collarbone. “You know I love only you. And have only ever loved you in this way.” Victor said reassuringly as he cupped Yuuri’s ass. “Is my Baby jealous?” He crooned, that sour smell of jealousy instantly fading away with his declaration of love.

“Hmph.” Yuuri scowled at the very suggestion. “No.” He protested in denial. “I just wanted to know who she was.” Victor chuckled.

“Really?” He teased. “You weren’t jealous at all? Not even after coming in here smelling like sour grapes and with a face green with jealousy?” Victor chuckled lovingly. 

“I did not!” Yuuri pouted. Victor’s hands ran up and down his back as his brow creased, but still… Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder… _who_ she was. But most importantly… have Victor got his dick wet with her too? That very thought sent that same spike of jealousy soaring through him as his arms tightened around Victor’s neck. The thought of someone else knowing what Victor’s gorgeous cock felt like, looked, smelled, tasted like. They were _all_ reserved for Yuuri, yet there was someone else who knew. 

“What are you thinking about?” Asked Victor. “You’re getting jealous again.” He mused fondly, kissing Yuuri’s nose, watching in amusement as his face blushed and screwed up into a scowl.

“I am not.” Yuuri pulled away from Victor. “I just wanted to know who she was, that is all.” Yuri huffed, turning away to saunter out of the office. Victor laughed fondly. His dear husband was ever so adorable. 

Yuuri got back to the bedroom and shut the door before picking up his phone again. 

“Mikhail.” 

_“Yes, Boss?”_

“Find out everything you can about Anna Ivanova.” He ordered. 

_“Anna as in…?”_

“Yes. And get it done ASAP.” 

_“Yes, Boss.”_ With that, Yuuri cut the call and tossed his phone down on the bed, curling up on the sheets. He pulled Victor’s pillow to his face as he eagerly waited for another phone call back.

Victor came in not long later to find his husband face down on their bed, face buried in Victor’s pillow, plump ass on display. With a sweet smile, he climbed over Yuuri, knees either side of Yuuri’s hips as one hand grabbed his ass, squeezing softly as he leaned down to Yuuri’s ear. “Baby?” He cooed lowly. 

“Mmfh.” Yuuri grumbled into the pillow, ass rocking back into Victor’s massaging hand as Victor kissed the shell of his ear. 

“Are you still jealous?” Victor asked as his fingertips flirted with the waistband of his lace panties. Yuuri didn’t respond. “There’s no need to be so jealous, my love.” He emphasised with another squeeze to his plush cheek, hand splaying out on the supple flesh. “I love you and only you, always.” He cooed, voice dripping with sweetness as he kissed Yuuri’s ear and down his neck, finishing between his shoulder blades. Yuuri turned around, arms looping around Victor’s neck to pull him into his arms. 

“I know. I love you, too. Just… let me be jealous for a bit.” Pouted Yuuri as Victor pulled him in close, turning onto his back to allow Yuuri to straddle his hips.

“My Yuuri is just too cute when he’s jealous.” Victor’s hands run up and down Yuuri’s plush thighs, meat spilling out of the elastic of the stocking as he squeezed softly. 

“Has she seen your dick too?” Yuuri mumbled, brow creased as he looked away from Victor, mouth turned into a frown as he held his breath. 

“Do you want an honest answer?” Yuuri stiffly nodded, still not daring to look up. “She has.” Yuuri felt his heart throb as he bit the inside of his cheek. God, why was he so jealous? She meant nothing to Victor now, but still… Yuuri found himself so envious of her. 

“Does she know what you taste like?” Why was he even asking still? It was obvious Yuuri didn’t want to hear these answers, but he was still asking. Yuuri’s hands clenched into fists, resting on top of Victor’s chest as that scent of sour fruit quickly returned. 

“Probably not anymore.” Yuuri felt rage course through his body like lightning striking a tree as Victor answered. “She _was_ my ex, after all.” Victor reasoned as his hands comfortingly squeezed Yuuri’s hips. 

“I hate her.” Hissed Yuuri through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw. 

“You’ve never even met her.” Victor chuckled, trying to reason with him as Yuuri pouted, refusing to look at him. 

“I still hate her.” 

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Victor reached up to cup his face, Yuuri’s cheek nuzzling into his palm. “You know no one could ever compare to you.” The alpha comfortingly smiled in an attempt to get the pungent smell of Yuuri’s jealousy to fade. “Are you really mad about it?” Victor asked as one hand moved to the small of Yuuri’s back to rub in soft, slow circles. 

“No.” Mumbled Yuuri. 

“Then can I have a kiss?” With a soft smile, Yuuri leaned down to his husband, their plush lips locking in a hot kiss. Yuuri’s tongue traced the seam of Victor’s lips, forcing himself it as Victor moaned. Yes, he was very much still jealous. 

———————————————————————

The topic of Victor’s ex lover was never brought up again. At least, not to Victor. Yuuri’s phone rang just a couple of hours later, after Victor had gone back to his office to finish some work. 

“Mikhail. What did you find?” 

_“Currently, she’s unwed.” Unwed,_ to Yuuri, meant _threat. “It looks like she lives alone? I hacked into the CCTV footage outside her house and sometimes she brings someone home, a partner I presume. Seems pretty normal, nothing suspicious.”_ Mikhail answered. _“Is something the matter, Boss?”_

“No. Send me her address and disable the cameras outside her house.”

_“On it.”_ And with that, Yuuri cut the call just as his phone chimed, Anna’s address now in his possession. 

See, that feeling of jealousy hadn’t gone away. Or perhaps it was not jealousy, but simply the mere knowledge that someone other than himself had touched Victor, had been loved by Victor. Yuuri couldn’t stand it. Victor only had eyes for _him_ and will only ever have eyes for him. And the fact that she’s seen Victor’s most intimate parts-- reserved only for Yuuri-- and she was still alive? Blasphemous. Yuuri would have killed anyone else who dared to look at his husband like that. He supposed it would only be fair to… well… eliminate her too. 

Yuuri looked at the time. It had just gone eight p.m, and it was dark already. Perfect. Yuuri picked up his phone again. 

“Alexei.” 

_“Yes, Boss?”_

“Prepare the car for me. I’ll be coming down in half an hour.”

_“Yes, Boss.”_ Yuuri cut the call and continued to stare at his row of dresses. Something that oozed the aroma of _power,_ yet also something he wouldn’t be so upset about if it got splattered with blood. Because that would definitely be happening. Ahh, the dark red colour of blood would certainly show up well on white, wouldn’t it? Yuuri smirked, pulling a white dress from his closet. It had one sleeve and half a sweetheart neckline, with a leg slight that went right up past his hip. It had the perfect balance of innocence and seduction, and it dripped with the overwhelming aura of power. 

Yuuri pulled the dress off the hanger and put it on, sliding signature Louboutins onto his feet. He paid special attention to his makeup, eyeliner sharp and lips stained red as blood. Glasses came off and contacts went in before extra strength hair gel swept his fringe back. Yuuri looked at the clock - just gone eight thirty five. Perfect. Picking up his holster, he strapped it around his thigh, sliding the gun into the leather. Down the stairs he went, quietly leaving his house, Alexei following suite. 

Yuuri opens the driver side door and climbs in. 

“You don’t want--” 

“No.” Yuuri cut in. “I’m going to kill her so I’m going alone.” With that, Yuuri shut the door and sped off.

———————————————————————

It was a silent drive to Anna’s house. He parked the car on the other side of the road, staring at the property. Yuuri got out of the car and crossed the road, the click of Louboutins echoing through the dark street and up Anna’s driveway towards her house. Or rather-- _mansion._ Still nowhere near the size of the Katsuki-Nikiforov estate, but enough to get people to stop and stare. 

Yuuri raised his fist, knocking on the door. He only had to stand there for ten seconds when someone came to open the door. Tall, young, blond… This must be her. 

“Hi,” Yuuri greeted with a smile that masked darkness. “Anna Ivanova?” He stepped into the house, dress trailing behind him as he closed the door. Yuuri stepped closer and closer, heels loud against the granite tiles of her entrance way. 

“Who are you?” She asked, arms folded and brows knitted. Her eyes were narrow and stern, and she seemed to have the same dominating presence as Yuuri did. 

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuuri responded intimidatingly as she back further and further into the wall, a grin on his face as her breath hitched at the mention of _Nikiforov._ “I hear you used to date my husband, correct?” Yuuri asked, stepping forwards.

“Yes.” She mumbled. “What of it?” Yuuri’s eyebrow creased, that strong scent of jealousy becoming more and more prominent and as soon as he began stepping closer and closer, his breath practically brushing her cheek, she grew nervous, sucking in a trembling breath.

“How long did you date him for?” Yuuri asked through gritted teeth.

“F-four years… w-what are you doing?” Anna dared to ask, grimacing as Yuuri’s fingertips fiddled with the gun around his thigh. “W-what do you want with me?” Panic began to rise in her as she clenched her fists. 

“Were you ever engaged?” Yuuri’s tone was curious, so curious. There was a cutting edge to his words, one that told Anna that if she gave the incorrect answer, it was not going to end well for her. Unfortunately for Anna, no matter what answer she gave, it was going to be the wrong one. She had managed to make the Pakhan’s dearest utterly despise her, and they hadn’t known each other for longer than five minutes. Though, not that she knew about that. 

“N-no! No, Victor broke it off…” Anna lied with a trembling breath, heart racing and, hoping she wouldn’t infuriate Victor’s husband anymore. However, her deceit only seemed to aggravate Yuuri further. He growled, temper shorter than a fuse.

“Don’t _lie_ to me!” Yuuri hissed, tone menacing as he shouted in her face. Anna was crying, screaming as her hands waved in front of her, almost begging for mercy. “Now. Were you engaged to my husband?” Anna almost got whiplash from how quickly Yuuri’s tone changed from something so threatening to… almost sweet.

“Y-yes.” She answered, truthfully, this time. “B-but he broke it off six months later a-and we have rarely spoken since then.” Tears streaked down her face. _Perfect,_ Yuuri thought, that sadistic smile on his face getting wider and wider. 

***

“Has anyone seen Yuuri?” Asked Victor when he came down the stairs, after having searched their bedroom and the top floor of their home. “I haven’t even heard him for the last two hours.” 

“He went out not long ago, Boss.” Mikhail said. 

“Did he say where he was going?” Mkhail shook his head. 

“But he did ask me to find some information for him on--” Victor’s brow raised, already having suspicions about said information. 

“On what?” 

“On Anna. Anna Ivanova. He phoned me earlier, asked me to find out everything I could about her so if you want me to guess where he is…” Victor immediately picked up the phone. 

“Charles, prepare a car for me now.”

_“Yes, Boss.”_ Victor picked up his coat from the doorway and his gun, sliding it into its holster. 

“If he’s going to kill her then I want to watch.” 

***

“You know, I’d like to think I would forgive you for touching my husband.” Yuuri sighed nonchalantly, pulling his gun from the holster. “But then I remember that… he’s mine. And only _I’m_ allowed to touch him.” Yuuri caressed the neck of the gun, fingertips brushing over the metal as he listened to her pleading sobs. 

“Y-you’re crazy…” She panted heavily, gasping for breath as her legs trembled. 

“Oh, am I?” Yuuri chuckled darkly. He was about to speak again, when the door swung open. Anna’s eyes widened as the silverite walked through the door. 

“Victor!” She screeched, but God, he might be trying to kill her too, if his husband’s actions had anything to say towards that. “V-Victor, help me, please… he’s crazy…!” Yuuri turned around and looked at him. 

“Ahh, you found me.” Yuuri pouted as Victor came up behind him to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Of course I did. I’ll always find you.” Cooed Victor, kissing his neck. “But it wasn’t hard considering you left my office this morning green with envy.” Teased Victor. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri huffed. “You know I don’t like it when people touch you.” Pouted Yuuri, eyes on Anna, who was struck with terror and confusion at just how… disgustingly _evil, sinnister_ the couple in front of her were. Yuuri cocked the gun in his hands and held it to her forehead. 

“Sorry Anna,” Victor said with a smile, turning his attention to her, “but what my husband wants, my husband gets.” The look on Anna’s face screamed horror. A blood curdling scream echoed through the house as Yuuri pulled the trigger, a proud smirk on his face. Blood splattered his white dress, even down his leg. Anna’s body collapsed to the floor, blood pooling at Yuuri’s shoes. 

“Urgh.” Yuuri huffed, scowling at the way blood stained his dress and ruined his shoes. “You know how much I hate blood on my clothes.” He complained, kicking the lifeless body. Victor groaned, arms gripping Yuuri’s waist harder as his growing erection ground against Yuuri’s ass. 

“I’ll replace them for you.” Victor murmured with a kiss to Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri’s ass pushed back against Victor’s bulge. Yuuri huffed, grinning at Victor’s evident horniness.

“Of course you will.” He cooed, one arm reaching back to loop around Victor’s neck as one of Victor’s hands slid up the inside of his thigh, cupping Yuuri’s mound. His panties were already sticky with juice as Victor’s fingertips brushed his clit through the fine silk. “Mmh…” Yuuri sighed, lolling his head back onto Victor’s shoulder. 

“You’re so sexy when you get this jealous…” Victor commented quietly as he nibbled a mark into Yuuri’s neck. “So beautiful… seeing you have that kind of power… god…” Victor sighed shakily as he kissed up Yuuri’s neck and jaw, fingers slipping beneath the wet fabric of Yuuri’s panties to slide between the folds of his plump cunt. “Who even gave you permission to be so perfect…” Yuuri slid the gun back into its holster as he turned to kiss Victor’s lips. 

“You did.” Yuuri smugly smiled as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Victor’s erection strained in his pants, threatening to burst the seams as Yuuri deliberately rubbed his supple ass back against his stiffening package, pulling soft grunts of pleasure from Victor’s lips as they leaned in to kiss. He turned to properly wrap his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

Victor groaned against his mouth, tongue sliding between Yuuri’s lips, probing around his softness as he walked Yuuri back against the wall, Anna just feet away from the uncaring couple. Yuuri’s head hit the wall as he hiked one leg up to wrap around Victor’s hip, Victor’s hand running up and down the plush meat of his thigh, squeezing softly. 

“Fuck, darling…” Victor panted heavily as his fingertips fumbled with his belt, pulling it open before undoing the button on his trousers. “So gorgeous…” Victor freed his erection, angry and red and _oh,_ Yuuri just wanted to get on his knees and suck the life out of Victor through is dick. But, it seemed as though Victor had other plans, if the way his fingertips pushed aside Yuuri’s panties was any indication. 

Victor was about to dive into Yuuri’s warm, wet heat when Yuuri held out a hand to stop him. 

“Ah- ah- ah--” Yuuri cooed teasingly as the tip of Victor’s cock met the fluttering lips of his pussy. 

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor mewled pleadingly, but Yuuri held his ground. 

“Tell me you love me.” Yuuri requested with a devious smirk. 

“I love you more than anyone ever, _god,_ Yuuri, you’re killing me…” Victor bit his lip, cock twitching as he gazed at Yuuri’s plush peach, wet and dripping and just _begging_ to be fucked. Yuuri smiled in satisfaction. 

“Tell me you need me and only me.” Yuuri’s smirk grew wider and wider with Victor’s desperate preens. 

“I’ll only ever need you, Yuuri,” Victor gulped shakily, sounding thoroughly wrecked already, “only you.” Yuuri leaned up to kiss him and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him in, and forcing that thick cock in between the plush folds of his pussy. _“Mmh!”_ Victor let out a pleasured moan, erection suddenly engulfed by Yuuri’s wet warmth. Yuuri groaned in satisfaction against Victor’s lips as Victor began to fuck him hard against the wall, plowing deep into his cunt. Yuuri mewled as Victor’s cock brushed over his sweet spot, his hips rolling back to encourage Victor to move harder, faster. 

“Oh, fuck! V-Vitya! Yeah, yeah, ahh there.. Ohhh…” Yuuri gasped for air as Victor pounded him against the wall, his cunt clamping down on Victor’s cock sporadically as he bit his lip. He pulled Victor in by his neck, knocking their foreheads together, pushing his glasses askew as their breaths mingled, noses brushing together. “Ah, fuck! You make me feel so good… Vitya…!” Yuuri tossed his head back, biting his lip as Victor’s dick split him open. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri glared at Anna’s lifeless body, a smug smirk on his face that screamed _“I won,”_ as dull, green eyes stared back at him. “Ahmm!” Victor struck Yuuri’s sweet spot as his hand dipped between them, thumb brushing his clit, tearing a surprised moan from Yuuri’s throat. Victor’s hand ran up and down the leg wrapped around his hip, fingertips smearing through the blood, dragging it up Yuuri’s thigh, leaving a large, bloody handprint on his leg. 

“Ahh… you’re fucking gorgeous… Yuuri…” Victor murmured against his lips as he gripped Yuuri’s thighs hard, the meat spilling between his fingers. “So beautiful when you’re covered in blood…” Yuuri let out a pleasured cry that echoed through the hallway of the mansion, ringing in their ears as Victor slammed into his sweet spot, setting his nerves alight.

“Y-yeah?” Yuuri goaded. “Am I better than that _whore?”_ Yuuri demandingly growled through gritted teeth, pussy clamping down on Victor’s cock with more force, more vigour than usual. 

“God--fuck! Yuuri…” Victor choked up a lewd groan as Yuuri’s challenging tone, coupled with the sudden tightness of his cunt sent a jolt of electricity down Victor’s spine, his hips faltering as he bit his lip, willing himself not to come too fast. “Oh… you’re s-so much better… ahh… and you know it-- _mmgh!”_ Victor threw his head back, hands digging into the meat of Yuuri’s hips as his cunt rhythmically massaged around Victor’s girth. 

“Tell me, Vitya.” Yuuri pressed. “T-tell me h-how… how I’m better than her.” Yuuri panted heavily as his hips rode back against Victor’s cock. He bit his lip, mewling with every bump to his bundle of nerves as Victor cursed in Russian under his breath. 

“Y-you’re stronger…” Victor began, hips slowing so he could think more clearly. 

“Don’t you _dare_ slow down--” Yuuri’s ankle pushed down on Victor’s hip, forcing him back into a brutal, punishing pace against the wall. 

“Agh--!” Victor gasped, head falling forward onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “M-more b-- ahh-- beautiful… more endearing…” Victor swallowed a lump in his throat as Yuuri’s cunt convulsed around his member, edging him closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm. “F-fuck, Yuuri-- c-close… ahh…” Warned Victor as he lifted his head from Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri let out an amused hum. 

“Finish telling me… h-how much amazing I am…” Yuuri requested as he eyed the body on the floor with a shit eating grin, like the cat who got its’ cream. He brought his hand to Victor’s hair, now matted to his forehead, and swept through his sweaty fringe to kiss his exposed forehead. “Then… I’ll let you come.” Yuuri panted as Victor let out a slew of pleasured moans as his hips snapped, driving in and out of Yuuri’s pulsing cunt. Droplets of sweat trickled down Victor’s forehead, the air between them becoming more and more sticky and hot with every heave of their chests.

“Oh fu-uck…” Victor swallowed thickly in an attempt to put sentences together, sentences to satisfy his beloved. “Y-you’re the epitome of seduction…” Heaved Victor. “A-Aphrodite… mmh… Aphrodite would be jealous of you.” Yuuri huffed. 

“A-as she should be.” His voice came out as a strained whisper as Victor’s thumb moved back to caress his clit, rolling the sensitive nub in soft, slow circles.

“And you know e-exactly how… hnng… how to put me in my p-place…” No matter how wrecked he felt, Yuuri’s shit eating grin returned at that as he glared at the body laying in a pool of blood at their feet. 

“Naturally… because y-you're all mine, aren't you, Vitya?” Yuuri crooned teasingly as his fingertips inched towards the bondmark on the back of Victor’s neck to rub gently. 

“F-fuck!” Victor tossed his head back as Yuuri’s electric touch set of fireworks beneath his skin, legs trembling as he attempted to keep them upright. “A-all yours… only yours… Yuuri… f-fuck I’m so close… please…” Victor babbled, desperately trying to hold back until Yuuri gave him permission to come. 

“Come with me.” Victor _snapped._ He grabbed Yuuri’s wrists with one hand, pinning him against the wall as the other kept a tight hold on his thigh. Yuuri sobbed blissfully as Victor’s pace became punishing, merciless as he fucked Yuuri roughly against the wall. “Fuck, fuck, fuck--”

“Yuuri--!” Victor gave one last hard thrust, diving in as deep as possible. 

“Ah-- shit!” Victor’s cock slammed hard into Yuuri’s sweet spot and Yuuri instantly came, squirting around Victor’s dick as Victor filled him to the brim, branding him, marking him with his come. Yuuri’s pussy clamped sporadically around the heavy thickness inside him, keening and mewling with every hot spurt that filled him. His hips jerked against Victor’s as he milked his cock of all its worth, legs almost jelly with the orgasm that just wracked his whole body. 

Victor pulled out, causing Yuuri to groan at the sudden emptiness as his cunt involuntarily clenched, holding in all of Victor’s come. He was breathless, leg almost collapsing beneath him as Victor held him up, pulling him in by his hips to kiss him hard. “I’m so much better than her…” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s lips, hold still possessive around Victor’s neck as he glared at Anna’s body. 

“Oh, you’re perfect.” Victor tiredly huffed against his lips as his fingertips caressed Yuuri’s bloodied thigh before letting his leg back down onto the ground. “You got my suit all wet.” Victor mused with a soft chuckle. “My little squirter.” Yuuri preened at the slightly ridiculous pet name. 

“I can do it again for you, if you’d like.” Yuuri flirtily teased as Victor growled. 

“Car. Now.” Victor dragged him out of the house and to the car Yuuri had driven, Charles having already returned to the estate. He pushed Yuuri against the hood and Yuuri gracefully fell backwards, back falling on the cold metal as Victor towered over him. 

“Look at you…” Victor breathily sighed as he kissed down Yuuri’s neck and across his collar bone. “So beautiful covered in blood… so pretty…” He began to softly nibble marks just above Yuuri’s breast and to his collarbone, tongue lathing over the most sensitive parts of Yuuri’s neck and chest. “God I’ve never met anyone as alluring as you.” Yuuri preened beneath Victor’s praise as Victor grabbed his thighs, pushing them apart. 

Semen stained the crotch of his panties and the insides of his thigh, the very sight enough to make Victor growl as he pushed the panties aside and dove in. “Oh god-- fuck!” Yuuri’s back arched against the car as Victor’s tongue swiped through the mess between his legs, the tip of his tongue rubbing at his clit. Yuuri’s hand dropped to Victor’s hair, grabbing the platinum locks as his hips rode back against Victor’s face. 

“Y-yeah… yeah… more… V-Vitya… ahh…” Yuuri moaned, tossing his head back as his thighs trembled beneath Victor’s hold. “Go on… you can do better than that…” Yuuri provoked, causing Victor to growl against his plump cunt, sending vibrations coursing through Yuuri’s body. “Ohhh!” Victor’s hands released his legs, planting themselves on the inside of Yuuri’s thighs to tug his lips open. Semen threatened to leak out as Victor lapped at his pussy, tongue picking up the leaking juice to push back into Yuuri’s wet cunt.

“Ahhhhmm…” Yuuri panted headily as his pussy squelched with every movement of Victor’s tongue against his folds. Victor’s lips gently tugged at Yuuri’s lip, teasing the soft flesh before his mouth enveloped Yuuri’s entrance. “Aghh!” Yuuri let out a shriek in surprise as Victor sucked on his plump pussy, red and swollen with arousal, drooling with a mixture of sweet slick and salty semen. 

“Mmhhh…” Victor hummed against his cunt as the salty-sweet mixture burst all over his tongue. 

“O-oh fuck--” At that moment, Yuuri noticed a car pull up outside Anna’s house-- _someone was about to go in._ He pulled Victor’s hair viciously as he rode against Victor’s face, moans getting louder and louder as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Even through his pleasure, Yuuri noticed as a man got out of the car and walked up the driveway. “Ahh- ahh- ahh- ahhhh--” Yuuri gasped, chest heaving as he grinned, watching as the man turned around, eyes locked with Yuuri’s lust glazed, hazel orbs. “Oh _fuck!”_ Eye contact was broken as Victor’s tongue lapped at his clit and his lips wrapped around the sensitive nub.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, ahh, V-Vitya-- gonna-- ahh, close--!”

There was a blood curdling scream, one that did _not_ come from Yuuri, but in fact came from across the road as Yuuri orgasmed, hips jerking as he squirted again, this time, all over Victor’s face. His thighs clamped down around Victor’s head as his cunt pulsed with orgasm, fluid soaking Victor’s face and _god--_ if Victor wasn’t drowning down there-- Yuuri came and came, squirt after squirt of juice splashing between his thighs, greatly satisfied with the knowledge that whoever Anna was presumably dating had just found her slaughtered body. 

His body wracked with orgasm as he came down from his high, legs finally releasing Victor’s head. Yuuri flopped back against the hood of the car eyes fluttering shut. Victor pressed a chaste kiss to his pussy, red with abuse and leaking endlessly, pulling a soft shiver from Yuuri’s body. 

“Fuck, you're so gorgeous like this…” Victor crooned, panting heavily as he ran a finger across Yuuri’s inner thigh. “My handsome husband.” Yuuri mewled as Victor showered him with compliments. 

“You’re hard again.” Yuuri chuckled tiredly. 

“Mmh… you can make it up to me when we get home.” Cooed Victor with a charming smile. “Come on,” Victor said with a kiss to his inner thigh, “we need to leave before the police get here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Yuuri's Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5BGOBzpuZh/?igshid=1irdd6k2l21l6) (the second one!)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please, please, please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me an it really encourages me to keep writing 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
